


Getting Laid

by NannaSally



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Dayna asks Vila to help satisfy her curiosity





	Getting Laid

 

Vila “Are you sure you want to do this? With me?”

Dayna “Oh, yes Vila, I am sure. As sure as I ever will be. I always was curious”

Vila “Well, I have been around a bit. Seen a lot. Had lots of experience if you know what I mean.”

Dayna “Well, you do know this this my first time? So OK, I will let you lead”

Vila “Right, OK, yes, well…”

Dayna “It will be fine. Just tell me what you want me to do.”

Vila “OK. Well, lets start by taking everything off. Not too fast, mind you. Slowly and steadily is best. Nothing will get forgotten that way.”

Dayna “Fair call. Me first… Now you.”

Vila “Good, lovely. Oh, I see you like to fold things neatly – I am more a throw-it-in-a-heap type me. After all, its going to get washed and dried and folded befo..”

  
Dayna “Shut up.”

Both “mmmmm”

Vila “Now, try this – no maybe that way would be…yes that is much better. Tell me if this works for you.”

Dayna “Yes, I like that. Maybe a little to the left. Yes, that’s exactly how I imagined it.”

Vila “You are curious, aren’t you?”

Dayna “Are you sure this will fit? It looks way too big.”

  
Vila “Don’t worry, you will be surprised what fits when you take things slowly. Now just relax, and let me take control.”

  
Dayna “Oh, yes. Yes, that works well…”

  
Vila “Now for the climax.”

Dayna “Oh Yes, now is the time alright…WOW”

Vila “Wow seems about right…”

Dayna “mmmmmm”

Vila “mmmmm yourself”

******************************

Vila “Well I think you will be fine now. Just remember, when you sit at the table tonight: take the napkin from its ring and place it on your lap. And cutlery is used starting from the outside and working its way in.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this. During discussions of sex scenes recently, it occurred to me that being overheard, any conversation could be taken more than one way.  
> I chose Dayna and Vila - Dayna because we know she was 'curious', and isolated and a bit pushy. She also saw the table set for a banquet at Residence One during Rumours of Death.  
> Vila because he had been round a bit, in and out of people's houses and seen all kinds of things. He also was well read, nowhere near as dim as he tried to make out. And while he liked Dayna, the thought of being asked to show her anything for the first time would make him a bit anxious.


End file.
